


A Perfectly Petite Prince

by Noctislucent (Baekhanded)



Series: Gladnoct Week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, idk about tags maybe someone can help me, touchy prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Noctislucent
Summary: Noctis is small, at least compared to Gladio





	A Perfectly Petite Prince

     Noctis is small.  

 

    There really isn’t much more to say about it, He’s small. He’s compact.

 

     At least…

 

     Compared to Gladio.

 

     Noctis is rather petite compared to the shape of Gladio. But that’s kinda the best part, isn’t it? His body is much larger, therefore a much easier target. It works for his duty, perfect stature for a perfect shield. Noct’s tiny, easy to manhandle. Gladio can pick him up and book it if they’ve bitten off more then they can chew- or if the Prince is incapacitated from rushing in too soon and getting his head rung like a bell.

 

     Yes, Noctis is quite small, at least compared to Gladio. He’s easy to grab and run, easy to shield, easy to block: this means he’s also easy to hold. The young Prince fits perfectly against his Shield’s side. He curls into him at every opportunity; in the car, after a battle, in the tent or on a bed.

 

     Noctis always seemed to seek him out, pressing close to him in search of comfort, yes he was small but only compared to Gladio, it was easier to push himself under Gladio’s arm. It was a lot easier than trying to do the same to either Prompto or Ignis, but Noctis sought their comfort in other ways. He liked being under Gladio’s arm, against his side or on his chest. He liked laying in Prompto’s lap as the blonde carded his fingers through Noct’s dark tresses, petting him into sleepiness and talked--about anything and everything. He liked being by Ignis’ side-- not pressed into, just alongside, he liked to hold onto his arm or his hand, he liked the affectionate head pats or back brushes.

 

     Gladio liked to hold him, knew when Noctis needed him by his side, wouldn’t have to think about wrapping his arm around those slender shoulders and pull him close, or turn to his side and tug him closer by the waist against his broader chest. He knew when to encase the Prince’s small frame and drape him in the feeling of safety.

 

     Noctis seemed to know the same. When he was feeling particularly down, useless, not worthy of protecting the most important man around them, Noctis would appear out of nowhere and wrap his arms around Gladio’s waist and nuzzle against his shoulder blades. When Ignis was feeling weak in his place and affirmations Noctis would slide his slender hand into Ignis’ and lace their fingers together, swinging them about as he smiled at the brunette. When Prompto felt like he didn't belong Noctis saw the look in those blue eyes and would always pop up by the blonde and drag him off to a scenic safe spot for photos and cuddling. Sometimes, when they all needed him, Noctis would goad them all into the same place-- be it a clearing or their tent, for a dog pile. Sometimes it was silent, just soft touches and gentle glances. Other times it was loud-- filled with laughter and screaming voices.

 

     After all of these times, Noctis would always find his way next to Gladio. Would always smile that small soft smile at him. He would lace their fingers and tangle their legs as he cuddled into his Shield’s large chest. He would place a kiss over the man’s heart and look up, locking their gazes. That smile would spread on his lips once more as he would lean up and press them against his Shield’s.

     Yes

             Noctis was small.

                    But he was perfect for Gladio’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 for gladnoct week day 1!


End file.
